


Fussy

by fopsyche94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Parenthood, kid!kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fopsyche94/pseuds/fopsyche94
Summary: Jongin thinks they can't delay this any longer.





	Fussy

“Stay here,” Jongin instructs his pouting son. “You will sit in this corner until I say you can move. Okay?”

Kyungsoo turns his face to the side, avoiding Jongin’s intent eyes. But Jongin will not back down in this game. He gently puts his hand under Kyungsoo’s chin before firmly ushering the boy’s gaze back on him. Kyungsoo’s brown orbs are glistening but still holding so much defiance. _His lovely yet very hard-headed son_ , Jongin thinks fondly. He barely contains from reaching out to envelope the little boy in his embrace. His son _needs_ to know some discipline.

“ _Do you get me_?” Jongin enunciates each word. Calmly, but full of fervor.

“I do,” Kyungsoo sniffles.

Jongin nods and stands up from his crouching. “Good. Now think about what you had done, and how dangerous it is to _jump_ from the top of a sliding. Still hurts, right?”

Kyungsoo whimpers. He makes a circle around his skinned-knee (now covered with Paw Patrol Band-Aid) with his two small hands. A single tear drops from the corner of Kyungsoo’s eye but he quickly wipes it down.

Jongin sighs because his heart aches at Kyungsoo’s vulnerable look. However, his rational part believes that it’s all for Kyungsoo’s own good. With heavy chest, Jongin turns around and hightails toward the kitchen where he’s already taking out some ingredients for tonight’s dinner.

After three failed attempts to sautéing garlic without burning, Jongin decides to give up. He doesn’t even remember why he tried at all. He’s gotten a list of trustworthy restaurants that his family is regular. There’s Chinese, Thai, Japanese, or classic ‘ol Korean for them to enjoy. Jongin’s husband is not fussy about what he’s eating anyway, and Kyungsoo will certainly be happy not to eat his papa’s funky cuisine.

He walks toward Kyungsoo’s “Time Out Corner” to announce that the punishment is over and to award Kyungsoo a biggest hug for abiding the time out rules. Yet, Kyungsoo no longer sits at the bottom stair leading to the second floor where he left him. Jongin hears steps and soft murmurs from the living room instead, that suspiciously sounds like Joonmyun’s voice.

True to his hunch, he finds Joonmyun pacing in the living room, holding their son securely in his arms. He is whispering comforting words to Kyungsoo’s ear as the boy’s sucking at his thumb, a habit of him that Jongin desperately tries to curb. Joonmyun meets his gaze when he shifts. Jongin saunters over to their direction. He gently pries off Kyungsoo’s thumb from the boy’s own mouth when he gets to them.

“What happened?” Joonmyun inquires. “I found him crying at the stair. And _wounded_.”

“He fell down from the sliding,” Jongin explains. “Or rather, _jump_.”

Joonmyun’s eyes comically widened. “But have you taken him to the doctor? He might need a CT scan or something. My poor baby.” Joonmyun places a quick peck on top of Kyungsoo’s head.

Jongin exhales because he should have guessed that his husband will be frantic over this. He’d experienced it more than once. Or ten. “He fell down knees first,” Jongin assures him. “It bled, but not that badly. He got some scratches which will heal just fine in two or three days.”

“My pumpkin.” Joonmyun hugs Kyungsoo tighter against him while their tyke remains docile in his embrace.

“Okay, I will clean him up and order some dinner,” Jongin says. “You should rest.”

Jongin reaches out to pluck Kyungsoo from Joonmyun’s hold because he knows his husband can stay _hours_ carrying Kyungsoo like that, even if he would moan later about his sore arms. He also knows that such affectionate coddling when _Kyungsoo should understand that he’s actually at wrong_ is an antithesis of his disciplining.

Joonmyun ignores him, though. Then, thing that Jongin dreads spewed out of Joonmyun’s lips. “Should we go out? We can go to gelateria downtown and buy you a cup, Soo baby? You’ve been so strong to hold it in. Dadda is proud of you.” Kyungsoo sniffles and burries his head against Joonmyun’s neck.

“Myun, I don’t think—”

“Do you want some gelato, Soo?” Joonmyun urges. “What flavor, hm? Tell dadda.”

No response before—“Strawberry,” Kyungsoo mumbles, tiny.

Jongin doesn’t bother to hide his loud groan.

 

***

 

Jongin works as a ballet instructor for children and teens in his own small studio. He was familiar about interacting with them and how to deal with their misbehavior. In addition to that, his two older sisters have given him nephews he occasionally babysat. They also offered him various advices about parenting for when he’s having one in the future. So when Jongin’s finally pregnant, he figured that he’s gotten this parenting thing down. At least the basic parts.

First things first: Jongin feels very blessed for his son. Kyungsoo is such an adorable boy; all doe eyes, button nose, and beautiful smile; that he gets everyone staring at him wherever he goes. He is also very smart, inquisitive, and calm boy (in general). He likes books, even if he doesn’t know how to read yet, enjoys opening and closing the pages then pointing out pictures in his story books. He likes to ask about everything that he encounters, like people or objects that interest him. In his good days, when Jongin’s really busy with teaching, he can sit down beside Joonmyun while his father’s going through meetings with his clients without whining.

But like any other four year-old, Kyungsoo also has his hard times. He has trouble with people saying ‘no’ to him. He doesn’t like to obey rules that his parents (mostly Jongin) have set up for him. He dislikes sharing his belongings with anyone, including his cousins. He wants to do everything his own way even if it’s not correct and sometimes even dangerous (let’s not just talk about ‘watching-your-son-jumped-from-sliding scare’ but also ‘finding-said-son-cutting-power-cord-with-scissors trauma’). He also insists to be immediately coddled whenever something irritates him just the slightest.

All of these ‘hard times’, Jongin believes, stemmed from Joonmyun’s approach of parenting.

Jongin’s husband thinks that showering Kyungsoo with loads of affections (gifts and treats included) is the ultimate way to show the boy that he loves him. He hugs and kisses Kyungsoo a lot, which to be honest Jongin thinks really adorable. He buys Kyungsoo various toys, books, and plushies; making their house a mini daycare that could host twenty children. He _bribes_ Kyungsoo with treats whenever the boy feels sad or sick or when they want him to do something like visiting dentist (oh, the screams and kicks!).

Joonmyun didn’t come from a pleasant and loving household. He told Jongin his parents’ relationship was very cold that they decided to divorce when Joonmyun was ten. They were also detached from Joonmyun and his brother, both were very busy chasing after their own careers. So Jongin knows where Joonmyun’s style of parenting came from. He understands.

Nonetheless, Jongin is still very firm that being a little tough to Kyungsoo is the best form of love they could have given him. And that’s why he is pushing through his proposal, _very adamantly_ , to enroll Kyungsoo to a preschool.

 

***

 

“This might not be a good idea,” Joonmyun nearly sobs.

“You’ll think so in years after this.” Jongin chokes when Kyungsoo pulls at his collar so tightly.

“Bad Papa!” Kyungsoo screams bloody murder. He trashes and kicks in Jongin’s hold while crying almost hysterically. He is effectively making their family a spectacle to other parents in the school ground. “No! Baddie! Baddie! I don’t want!”

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin sighs. He pries Kyungsoo’s fingers from his necks. “We talked about this.”

“Dadda! Dadda!” Kyungsoo yells for his other father. Jongin is well-practiced enough to trap Kyungsoo in deadlock because the boy’s about to flung himself to Joonmyun’s embrace. “Papa's bad!”

Joonmyun’s eyes are suspiciously moist when he reaches out to stroke Kyungsoo’s back. “Jongin, I don’t think he’s ready yet,” he tells Jongin his opinion. With steady hands, Joonmyun urges the other to transfer Kyungsoo to him. Jongin allows him this once.

“You mean _you’re_ not ready,” Jongin argues. “Come on, Joonmyun, we’ve delayed this for too long! If we keep things going like this we—”

“Good morning,” a sweet, gentle voice greets them. The family all turn to look at a fair height man with deep dimples and friendly smile standing before them. He is the type of person who would be instantly liked by everyone in the first meeting. Even Kyungsoo begins ceasing his weeping to gape at the newcomer. “I believe that one of you must be Kim Jongin?”

“That’s me,” Jongin replies, offering him a slight grin. “This is my husband Joonmyun and my son—”

“Kyungsoo, right? What an adorable little man.” the man says. “I’m Principle Zhang, but please call me Yixing.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jongin bows a little, nudging Joonmyun to follow suit. “And I’m sorry for, um, causing such a ruckus.”

“Don’t worry,” Yixing waves him off, chuckling. “We’re used to loudness here. And we know that experiencing change like Kyungsoo here must be haunting.”

Jongin thinks he might be a little charmed by this man. Joonmyun not so subtly clears his throat.

“Can you explain more about this trial meeting?” Joonmyun asks. “My husband had tried to explain it to me but I still don’t really get it.” Bullshit, Joonmyun was too busy ignoring him when Jongin brought the topic ‘preschool’ into their conversation.

“Well, basically a prospective pupil will be doing a sit in at one of our classes,” Yixing tells them. “He will join our programs and just trying to interact with our educators and current students. Then at the end of the day we will decide what’s the best course for him or even if he’s going to enroll after all.”

“So when can we pick him?” Joonmyun demands. Jongin discreetly rolls his eyes.

“After lunch, at twelve thirty, is fine.” Yixing has never stopped smiling. “Unless, you want him to join our nap time here? That’s also good.”

“No, no,” Joonmyun is quick to refuse. “He can’t sleep without Owlie Blankey,” Jongin almost snorts because Joonmyun’s using Kyungsoo’s childish term for his blanket to an adult, “we’ll pick him up after lunch.”

“You mean _I’ll_ pick him up,” Jongin corrects him. “You have work, right?”

Joonmyun shifts uncomfortably under Jongin’s warning gaze. “Yeah, I guess.”

“I think we should go in now,” Yixing suggests. “The first program will start in ten minutes. Wouldn’t want to miss it, yeah?” He leans forward toward Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo, do you want to walk inside?”

Kyungsoo sobs, then goes full out crying at that question. “No! Dadda! Papa!” Seems like he finally remembers why they’re here in the first place.

“Dadda and Papa have to go to work,” Yixing reasons in his soothing voice. “They will pick you up later, okay?”

Their son shakes his head vehemently. Snots running down from Kyungsoo nose which he quickly wipes out with Joonmyun’s suit. He’s clinging onto his father with all his might. Joonmyun looks agonized and while Jongin’s feeling the same, he also desperately wants this to be done and over with.

“Can I carry him?” Yixing asks for permission. Joonmyun visibly tightens his grip on Kyungsoo but at Jongin’s encouraging nod, reluctantly letting go of him. Yixing gently lifts Kyungsoo up his arms. “Shhh, your head might hurt if you cry so hard like this.”

“Um,” Jongin hesitates. “Then we’ll be going.”

Yixing nods, expertly holding restless Kyungsoo. “We’ll see you after lunch.”

“Papa! Dadda!” Kyungsoo howls. His movements become manic when Jongin and Joonmyun (with a little pulling) taking a step away from Yixing and him. Yixing is trying to contain Kyungsoo’s legs that kicking dangerously near his crotch when a tiny hand (that packs strong punch) lands a blow on his left cheekbone. He immediately yowls in pain.

Oh, f—

 

***

 

 

Jongin's mind is not one hundred percent into his job the entire morning. Joonmyun might have murmured “heartless” to Jongin’s direction earlier, but the papa is actually very worried and countlessly reaffirming his decision. When the lunch break comes, he puts on his jacket then runs toward his car. He makes twenty minutes trip ten, hastily getting out of his car when he arrives in front of the colorful gate of the preschool.

Only to see his husband getting out of his own car at the other end of the gate.

Joonmyun is fumbling with his keys that he doesn’t notice Jongin creeping out behind him. “I thought you have ‘a fast-approaching deadline’?” Jongin growls lowly to the older male’s ear.

Joonmyun jumps. “Damnit, Jongin!”

“You should be working on that deadline,” Jongin says. “This doesn’t seem like it.”

“How can I focus on my work when our son is here, so frightened and lonely?” Joonmyun bellows, rather dramatically in Jongin’s opinion. “He must be crying all day long, asking for us.”

“ _Or_ , he could be playing with his new friends just fine.”

“Are you sure about that?” Joonmyun challenges. Jongin wants to retaliate, before realizing that he’s not even sure about this whole trial thing himself.

“Even then, it’s something that Kyungsoo, _we_ , have to endure,” Jongin says, taking Joonmyun’s hands in his. “We can’t always protect him from bad things in the world. He needs to learn some pain, accept discomfort, and occasionally feeling sad to grow. I can’t do it alone, Myun, I need you to be with me in this.”

Joonmyun widens his eyes, seemingly taken aback by Jongin’s words. “But what if he thinks we don’t love him anymore?” he whispers, terrified.

“It’s not like I’m suggesting that we abandon him completely,” Jongin reassures him. “I’m not against cuddling or kissing our son, I mean, who can resist _him_? However, we definitely have to set up rules here. For Kyungsoo’s sake.”

Joonmyun says nothing for a moment until, “You might be onto something.”

“I _know_ I’m onto something,” Jongin deadpans. “So we’ll walk inside and greet Kyungsoo with our normal smiles and hugs. No funny business. No offering him treats. Do you copy?”

The other groans. Jongin thinks that’s good enough. He turns around then entering the school ground with Joonmyun following close.

It is surprisingly quiet inside. There are only several parents seen picking up their children. Jongin and Joonmyun share polite smiles with the parents as well as some of the staffs. Yixing is waiting for them on the bench in front of one of the classes. He looks tired and ruffled (left cheek is vivid red, much to Jongin’s shame), despite still putting on a smile. Kyungsoo is nestled against the man’s chest, clearly asleep. Upon closer look, Jongin can see that the boy’s eyes are a bit swollen. His cheeks and nose are also quiet red. It seems like he was crying before falling asleep. Jongin’s heart aches.

“Good afternoon,” Yixing greets them “You’re on time.”

“What happened?” Jongin winces at the hard edge in Joonmyun’s voice.

“There was a minor incident during lunch that upset him,” Yixing explains. “He exhausted himself crying before falling asleep. We can talk about this more but I understand if you’d like to take Kyungsoo home now. I wanted to move him to a mattress but he cries as soon as I shifted him.”

“My husband can stay and talk to you,” Joonmyun’s words surprise Jongin. “I will take Kyungsoo home.”

“If you’d like to,” Yixing easily agrees. He stands up and gently hands Kyungsoo’s limp figure to Joonmyun. Kyungsoo snuffles but quickly melts into his father’s familiar warmth.

“You can do it?” Jongin asks, tentatively.

“I can,” Joonmyun says. He gives Jongin a quick peck on the cheek and nods toward the principal before taking off. Jongin watches Joonmyun’s rigid back with worry. Joonmyun most likely will back down from their truce earlier upon seeing Kyungsoo’s state.

“So, shall we talk in my office?” Yixing asks.

 

***

 

It turns out that during lunch, some boy’s hand had slipped and he spilled his porridge onto the table. Kyungsoo unfortunately sat beside the boy and he got some spill on his forearm. Kyungsoo’s forearm was bare because Jongin dressed him up in a sleeveless tee so it would be a piece of cake to clean up. However, Kyungsoo has always _hated_ feeling icky. Like, really hates it. That and his irritable state that day, led him to break down.

Yixing kindly smoothened out this part but Jongin gathered that: 1) Kyungsoo had thrown his plastic spoon toward the boy, 2) Kyungsoo had cried-yelling at the poor boy, and 3) Kyungsoo had refused to finish his meal and wouldn’t let go of Yixing.

Despite that, Yixing told Jongin he never met a child quiet as determined and bright as Kyungsoo. He was crying when Jongin and Joonmyun left him until the beginning of first program. But when the educator explained their task for the day, making an animal-shaped collage, Kyungsoo was basically into it. Kyungsoo could maintain focus on his task. His work was also noticeably tidier and fuller compared to the other kids, even the older ones. Then on the second program, when they played Korean traditional game _yut_ , Kyungsoo is one of the few who understood the game rules.

Yixing also mentioned things that Kyungsoo should work on, based on his observation that day. Kyungsoo needs to know how to share things with people. Apparently there’s some pushing and pulling during recess that ended up in a broken crayon. Kyungsoo also needs to learn that throwing tantrum won’t always get him what he wants. Those things Jongin’s already aware of, but the preschool principal also tipped him some new knowledge. Yixing said that Kyungsoo seemed to be interested playing with his friends but he didn’t know how to approach them.

Jongin relays this information to Joonmyun after Kyungsoo has fallen asleep between them.

“Really?” Joonmyun mumbles. His eyes are already half-closed but his hand never ceased patting Kyungsoo’s bum. The boy refused to sleep without someone patting his bum. Joonmyun, predictably, volunteers every night. This is also one of the things that Jongin wants to change.

“Yeah,” Jongin sighs, fondly. He stretches out his arm to stroke Joonmyun’s forehead before leaning to kiss his tykes each on the cheeks. “We’ll talk about this later. Let’s sleep for now.”

“Uh-huh.” Not even a minute later, Joonmyun already snores into the night.

Jongin laughs lowly. He spends several more time just lying there watching the loves of his life cuddling together before falling to deep slumber.

 

***

 

“How’s the school?” Jongdae asks him. Jongin’s family is enjoying Sunday at Jongdae’s house for their biweekly get-together.

“It’s a decent school. Large yard and nice building and all.” Jongdae’s actually the one who recommended it. Minseok, Jongdae’s first son, had attended the preschool years prior. “The people there seem friendly and dependable, especially the principal.”

“Oh, yes, Yixing!” Jongdae replies excitedly. “If I’m not married myself, I’d be high over heels.”

“Hey!” Han, Jongdae’s husband who’s walking pass them, protests. Jongdae merely sends him a flying kiss, which the older male responds by scrunching his nose. He resumes whatever he’s doing in the kitchen. Magic, probably. Han’s cooking always smells and tastes divine.

“So, have you decided to enroll Kyungsoo there?” Jongdae asks.

Jongin glances at Joonmyun who’s watching Kyungsoo plays with Minseok and Zitao (Jongdae’s youngest son) from the couch. “Joonmyun and I haven’t really talked about it,” he admits. “I mean, I’m pretty sure that Kyungsoo _needs_ it. But I can’t make decision like this by myself, can I?”

“No, you can’t,” Jongdae agrees. “I get it, sending your kid to unfamiliar place must be scary. Yet, Joonmyun also has to realize that bringing Kyungsoo to work with you or to your mom isn’t really ideal either.”

Jongin exhales. “I know.” He turns away to look at the children.

Kyungsoo is playing with Minseok’s car toy, running it across the plush rug. He’s so caught up with playing that he doesn’t realize Zitao’s hand reaching out to wrench the toy from Kyungsoo’s grasp. His son looks up at the younger boy in disbelief and pushes him until Zitao falls on his back. Jongin immediately stands up but Jongdae holds him.

“Let them try to resolve it first before we interfere,” Jongdae whispers. Even Han, who’s peeking out from the kitchen door to check what’s happening just shrugs and goes back inside. Jongin looks up at his husband, who’s halfway standing up himself before _surprisingly_ settles back into the couch.

“No!” Minseok says. He helps his crying brother sitting down, cradling Little Zitao in his arms protectively. “Bad Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo visibly gapes. He usually gets along the best with the seven year-old. So the sight of his hyung staring at him so unfriendly has rendered him speechless. “But Zitao grabs my toy, hyungie!”

“Zitao is still a baby,” Minseok explains with calm but solid attitude Jongin has never seen in a child before. “He is still learning that grabbing other’s toy is not good. So you shouldn’t have hurt him for that.”

“It is Kyungsoo’s toy,” Jongin’s son insists, despite the toy belongs to Minseok. “I’m still playing.”

“I know,” Minseok replies patiently. “Zitao must say sorry. But you also have to say sorry, Kyungsoo.”

The dam that Kyungsoo’s been holding finally breaks. “Dadda!” Of course he is going to call for his knight in shining armor.

Jongin merely observes as Joonmyun saunters over toward the children. When he sits down, Kyungsoo scrambles over to his lap, bawling. Joonmyun pats Kyungsoo on his back to calm their son down before ushering him to face the two brothers again.

“Dadda agrees with Minseok-hyung, Soo,” Joonmyun says, softly. “I think you and Zitao should apologize to each other.”

Kyungsoo pouts, obviously feeling betrayed by his trusty father. He shakes his head and repeatedly murmurs ‘no’. Jongin doesn’t know exactly what goes over Joonmyun today, but his husband steadily guides Kyungsoo to shake hands with Zitao. Kyungsoo reluctantly relents and before long, he already shares smiles with Minseok and Zitao.

 

***

 

“That was the sexiest thing you’d done in the entire week,” Jongin croons when they finally arrive at home. Alone, of course. They’d dropped Kyungsoo at Jongin’s parents house because his mom argued that Kyungsoo doesn’t spend enough time there. When in fact, Kyungsoo goes to his grandparents house twice every week.

“What?” Joonmyun frowns confusedly. _Cute_. “Driving?”

“No.” Jongin sways his way toward Joonmyun, trapping the smaller male in his arms when he gets to him. “Nah. I mean not giving in to Kyungsoo.”

“Oh.” Joonmyun suddenly looks self-conscious. “How was that? Was I being too harsh? Or maybe even too mushy? I followed what I can remember from the parenting book.”

Jongin doesn’t think Joonmyun can get more adorable than that. He backs him until the elder falls onto the couch. Jongin makes himself a place in Joonmyun’s lap.

“You read parenting book?” Jongin grins. “That’s even sexier.”

Joonmyun smirks back at him then pecking Jongin’s lips passionately. But when Jongin begins to get all work up, Joonmyun suddenly stops. “I think Kyungsoo will benefit a lot from studying with his peers.”

Jongin’s pout is quick to morph into glee. “So we’ll enroll him to Sunnyside? Really?”

“Yeah.” Joonmyun nods.

Jongin fistpumps.

 

***

 

Sending Kyungsoo to school isn’t as easy even if Jongin’s husband now supports him. Their tyke is still putting on tantrum in the first two weeks since his official enrollment. He cries, he kicks, he screams, and doing all sort of things that make his parents dread waking up in weekday mornings. Jongin wants to cry every single time, Joonmyun has _already_ cried three times, but it’s something they have to do. So they plough through.

In the middle of third week, when Jongin and Joonmyun have developed resistance against Kyungsoo’s screeching, their boy has changed his mind and thinks that school is awesome.

“Good morning, Soo!” Some little girl excitedly greets Kyungsoo when he and Jongin (Joonmyun’s on a business trip to Daegu) enter the school ground. She seems to want to come over but her mother ushers her inside, seemingly in hurry.

Kyungsoo waves his hand at her coolly before turning back to his parent. “Papa, did you pack present for Seungwannie?”

“Yes, I did,” Jongin assures him. “I wrapped it in blue wrapper, just like you ask, baby.”

“Pororo?” Kyungsoo asks, hopefully.

“Is there any other kind?”

Kyungsoo’s nose scrunches up as he’s smiling. He is just too cute for his own good. Jongin might be biased but his son is the most adorable boy in the whole world.

Once they are reaching the pick-up area, where parents are supposed to say goodbye to their children, Kyungsoo is eagerly changing his Adidas shoes into indoor slippers and about to run to his class. However, Jongin won’t let him gets away without giving him a peck or seven. Kyungsoo doesn’t resist his kisses, even giving him back several but Jongin knows he’s eager to go to class. So Jongin lets him go after a promise to pick him up at three.

 

***

 

The changes in Kyungsoo happen over the time. And they are making both Jongin and Joonmyun so overjoyed.

“Dadda, can you get me the water please?” Kyungsoo chirps over their Thai take-out one night.

Jongin and Joonmyun halt their activities to stare at their child. “I’m sorry?” Joonmyun pipes.

“ _Please_ , dadda, can I have some water?”

“Did you just say, ‘please’?” Jongin asks.

Despite their attempts to teach Kyungsoo some common manners, they’re not doing really well, especially at getting Kyungsoo to say ‘please’. They have tried giving him some examples but Kyungsoo is a very demanding child. Jongin and Joonmyun don’t have the heart to deny him anything so any effort goes to crumble.

“Here we go.” Joonmyun softly places a glass of water before Kyungsoo. His eyes are obviously wet and Jongin wants to laugh.

Kyungsoo continues to surprise them since then on.

“Here, Zitao can play it.” Kyungsoo hands his helicopter toy to Zitao who’s been eyeing the said toy in the past few minutes.

Jongin and Jongdae gape at the sight.

“Push it like this, Zitao,” Kyungsoo instructs the younger boy. “The spinny thingy will spin.”

There’s also time when Jongin finds Kyungsoo packing his toys into an empty box (where Kyungsoo’d found it, Jongin has no idea). Jongin watches for a few moments, thinking that it’s only Kyungsoo doing one of his antics. When Kyungsoo fills up the entire big box, too much that some of the toys fall on the floor, Jongin decides to butt in.

“Hey, boy, what are you doing?” He sits down beside his serious-looking son.

“Papa!” Kyungsoo says, excitedly. “I want to donate.”

Jongin raises his eyebrows. “Do you know what ‘donate’ is?”

“Teacher Yifan said that it’s when we give something to people who have less than us,” Kyungsoo explains, eloquently. “I want to give my toys to other people who don’t have many toys.”

Jongin feels like something’s blocking his throat. It might be his love for Kyungsoo that threatens to overflow. He pulls the little boy over his lap and hugs him tightly. Kyungsoo must be confused, but he always welcomes hugs from his parents.

“Papa and Dadda love you lots, you know?” Jongin whispers. “Such a good boy you are.”

And then Jongin spots Kyungsoo’s Kylo Ren limited edition figurine (cost them 500 dollars!) among the pile. He sighs. Apparently Kyungsoo doesn’t sort out his toys, instead throwing everything into the box. It’s okay. Jongin can do that later. At the meantime, he’s just going to enjoy hugging his lovely son.

 

***

 

“Do you think it’s possible to love him more?” Joonmyun asks. He’s cuddling Kyungsoo, patting the boy’s bum to sleep like always. Some old habits die hard.

“I believe the love will just grow and grow,” Jongin replies, sleepily.

“I’m happy you talked me into this,” Joonmyun admits. Jongin grins when he receives a slow kiss from his husband. “You’re so good to me.”

“Even if I can’t cook?” Jongin teases him.

“Even then,” Joonmyun says. “I love you and Kyungsoo. So much.”

“You forget another one,” Jongin mumbles. His hand instinctively rubs over his stomach.

“Huh?”

Jongin merely shakes his head, the action makes him slightly dizzy. He’ll break the news to his two most important people tomorrow. _Maybe_. At least until he doesn’t feel as sleepy and nauseated as this.

 


End file.
